There and Back Again
by firecracker1990
Summary: "Alright, so you're Galadriel and I'm Frodo, we're not supposed to end up together" Penny smiled, pressing her lips against his. He sighed, he had missed the her soft lips, and how they always tasted of pomegranate chap-stick. "This is our story now, we can end it however we want." -Lenny one shot! Could maybe turn into a multi-chapter, will depend on interest!


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Big Bang Theory one shot so be gentle! I love Lord of the Rings, and I also love Leonard and Penny together, so I figured I'd give it a go! Also just in case anyone cared, I work this guys named Dave, who looks EXACTLY like Leonard, it's like amazing, they could be twins. Anyways, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, or Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit-So don't sue me!**

* * *

"We can't just go the three of us. We need more people!" Raj was so excited for their Lord of the Rings themed Halloween party he could barely contain himself, but he wanted to spread the love, and get more of their coworkers involved.

"You're right, we could do a whole party for the staff!" Leonard chimed in happily, while Sheldon sat at his computer, "tsking" at them.

"What Sheldon?"Leonard automatically rolled his eyes as he turned, studying his friend.

"It won't work." Howard pouted, studying him for a moment.

"And why not?" Sheldon chuckled, shaking his head as he turned.

"Because who in the world would play the womenfolk?" They all stopped for a moment, thinking about it.

"Well, Bernadette could be an elf…" Raj nodded, narrowing his eyes at Sheldon.

"Whatever, you strive for mediocre, so I'm sure that will be good enough for you." Sheldon turned back to his game, putting in his headphones and ignoring them.

"Hey! I'll get Penny to bring some people." Leonard beamed to himself, proud of the idea.

"Do you really think Priya would like that?" Howard knew Bernadette would kill him if he tried to get help from an ex. Leonard shrugged, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"She knows were friends, its fine." Howard laughed, nodding and glancing at Sheldon.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sheldon rolled his eyes, turning back to his computer.

Leonard walked across the hall, knocking on Penny's door nervously. She swung it open, smiling at Leonard as he stood there nervously.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?" He shrugged, wondering if she had a guy over.

"Um, nothing really, we're having a Halloween party at the university, and it's Lord of the Rings themed, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? We kind of need some elf women…" Penny grinned, leaning against the doorway.

"Sure I'll come! So you need me to bring some friends?" He nodded, beaming at her.

"Thanks Penny!" She nodded, waving as he headed back across the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny stood in the costume shop, staring at the elf costumes with Amy and Bernadette.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Penny? He is seeing someone else now." Penny shrugged of Bernadette's comment, grabbing a pretty white dress.

"It's fine, I like this one!" The girls nodded, each grabbing their own costume and getting ready. They knew Sheldon was going as Gandalf, Howard was going as Legolas, and Raj was going as Aragorn, which left Leonard as a hobbit. Penny laughed when she heard who they were being.

The girls got their costumes, along with elf ears and makeup, and went home, watching all of the Lord of the Rings movies so they knew what they were getting into.

"Penny, you're the most beautiful elf! It's so fitting" Amy chirped, smiling at her best friend happily.

"Well, you're a perfect Arwen, just look at her hair!" Bernadette was just being an elf, she didn't want to be anyone in particular, so she just picked a costume that she thought was pretty.

"Alright, the party is in a few days, so do you girls want to come over here before the party and we can all get ready?" They agreed, heading out as Penny went to take a long shower.

She wondered what Priya was like. She never actually met her, but she didn't like her regardless. Leonard seemed happy with her, and while she was happy for him, she couldn't bring herself to like the woman. She dried her hair, sighing as she slipped into bed. She couldn't wait for the Halloween party so she could show Leonard her costume. She drifted off, dreaming about Elves and Hobbit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't find my wig!" Howard shrieked, looking around the apartment for it.

"It's here!" Leonard threw it to him and he put it on quickly, smiling as he paced around.

"This is perfect, we look amazing!" Sheldon walked down the hall, holding his staff as he studied them.

"I just hope Penny did her research and got a good costume. God knows what she'll come up with." They agreed to meet the girls at the party since they had to go early to make sure everything was set up, so they headed out. Leonard threw a glance to her apartment door, hearing the girls talking happily.

"Alright girls, we need to make this night a good one, do you all remember the rules?" A few of the girls opted for more revealing costumes, while others went for a more authentic look.

"We can go for any guy except for the three you point out." Penny smiled and nodded, putting on her crown slowly.

"Good, now finish you're makeup, we have some scientists to tease." They all headed downstairs, taking cabs to the party. When they got there, Penny gulped, wondering what she was doing, Priya was with Leonard now, not her, she shouldn't be doing this for him.

The girls all waited for Penny, wondering why she wasn't moving towards the door.

"Penny?" She looked up quickly, plastering a smile on her face.

"Do I look okay?" Bernadette nodded, and Amy beamed, straightening her tiara.

"You look perfect Lady Galadriel." Penny grinned, heading to the door.

"Come." The elves, hobbits, and humans all followed her in. She was able to round up about twenty other girls, making twenty three of them total. She was in the lead, since she was the head elf, and they walked into the party which seemed to freeze as they entered.

Penny slowly put the hood of her cloak back, undoing the clasp while people watched her. She threw the cloak to a younger boy, who just stuttered as she looked at him. He turned, running to hang it up quickly and she tried to hide her smile.

"Go mingle ladies." The music started again as the girls spread out through the party and Penny found herself smiling, it was a pretty fun party, even if it was Middle-Earth themed. She slowly walked over to Howard, wondering where Leonard was.

"Oh my god Penny, you look amazing!" She beamed at him, glancing around again.

"Where's Leonard?" Howard didn't miss the small flush in her cheeks, or the curiosity in her tone.

"He had a call from Priya, so he took it in the hall." Penny nodded, mingling for a few more minutes, but Leonard still didn't come back.

After an hour, she was more than annoyed, she brought all the girls like he asked her to, she watched all of the dumb movies so she'd know how to act, she even bought a ridiculously expensive costume she couldn't afford, and he wasn't even here to see it.

She took pictures with almost everyone there, posing for a few with Sheldon, who was thrilled with her costume.

"You even have ears!" Her appropriate dress seemed to keep him in a good mood for a majority of the evening.

"Hey, I'm heading out, I'll see you later?" Amy waved to Penny, smiling as she went over and got her cloak. She fastened the pin, put her hood up, and made a grand exit, all of the men watching her go. She sighed, walking down the halls of the University, all of it seeming so large to her. She passed by a small courtyard, glancing out the window, and pausing when she saw someone sitting out there alone. She walked over to the doors, looking closer, and seeing it was Leonard. She opened the door slowly the wind blowing her cloak back from her dress as she walked forward.

She tried to remember who his character was again, but as she saw the ring on a chain around his neck, she knew he was Frodo. She walked over, and he glanced up slowly, unable to see the woman behind the hood, but she was beautiful.

"Master Frodo, why do you sit out here alone in the night? There is a room full of Middle Earth's smartest men waiting for you." She pushed her hood back slowly and he gulped, watching the long blond hair spill out around her face.

"P-Penny?" He stood quickly and she grinned, shrugging as she took in his outfit.

"Apparently Galadriel is quite the hit with those nerd." Leonard laughed, not believing what she was seeing.

"You look amazing." She smiled again, he looked good too, even as a little hobbit.

"So why are you out here all alone? This whole party was your idea." He shrugged, his mood again soured by his conversation with Priya.

"She uh… she broke up with me." Penny looked up with wide eyes, feeling her heart lurch.

"Oh Leonard… I'm sorry." He shrugged, sitting back down and watching the dress hug her curves as she paced slowly.

"It's alright, I didn't really love her, rejection just sucks." Penny nodded like she knew, but she really didn't. While relationships didn't always work out for her, she had never actually been rejected before.

"Well, I'm going to give you some advice, Frodo of the Shire." Leonard looked up again, surprised she had watched the movies.

"What's that Galadriel?" She grinned, taking his hands and pulling him up.

"The best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else." His eyes were wide at her suggestion, but she just smiled, leaning forward slightly.

"Penny…" She shook her head, skimming her nose against his.

"I'm not Penny, and you're not Leonard." He chuckled, brushing back her hair.

"Alright, so we're Galadriel and Frodo, we're not supposed to end up together…" Penny smiled, gently pressing her lips against his. He sighed, he had missed her soft lips and how they always tasted of pomegranate chap-stick.

"This is our story now, we can end it however we want." Penny wound her fingers through Leonard's and soon they were running through the halls of the university, catching a cab and heading back to her apartment.

"So Lady Galadriel… what now?" Penny shrugged, curled up with Leonard, her head on his chest as she traced patterns across his shoulder. He had one arm around her and resting on her hips, while the other was behind his head.

"Now, we write our story." Leonard grinned, kissing her and feeling her smile against his lips.

"I like the sound of that." Penny hummed a response, shifting closer to him as he ran his hand down her thigh.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
